


Toys

by tallulahbell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Time, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tallulahbell/pseuds/tallulahbell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry discovers the consequences of playing with toys in Snape's classroom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toys

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first fan fiction I ever wrote and its unbetad so all mistakes are my own.

Snape was bored. Tormenting his seventh year potions class wasn’t as much fun as it used to be. Potter answered back, Weasley and Granger ignored him, and even Longbottom looked at him with disdain. He sighed and turned back to his class.

“When you have finished copying down these instructions, you will sit quietly, and I do mean quietly, until the end of the class.”

Snape looked around and saw everyone busily writing away (well at least they still had a margin of respect for him) until his eyes came to Potter. Potter was squirming in his seat, his eyes half closed and his face a bit flushed.

“Potter,” he shouted. “What's the matter with you?”

Potter looked up at him nervously, still squirming but trying, obviously, to tone it down a bit.

“Nothing Professor, I’m fine.”

‘Boy doesn’t look fine,’ Snape thought and chuckled spitefully. “You will desist with that fidgeting in my class.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Snape turned his attention back to the rest of his class. Most of them seemed to have finished their work and were now busily watching Potter, who was still squirming, through the corners of their eyes. One of Potters little fan club, Finnegan, giggled quietly. Obviously there was more going on here than met the eye. Snape turned back to Potter who was now breathing a little heavily. Snape was seriously pissed off. If this had been their second year, it would be different.

“Potter,” he growled in that low throaty voice, that said more than shouting that he was angry, “you will go immediately to my office and stay there till this class is finished. Once I’m done trying to teach these hopeless halfwits, you and I will have a long conversation about why exactly you were disturbing my class. Now go to my office and you had better be there when I get there.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Snape strode along the corridor, his black robes billowing about him, in a seriously bad mood. Once Potter had left the class, no-one had calmed down. In fact, if it was possible, the class had become even more rowdy than before. Snape slammed though his office door, ready to kill Potter, and found him writhing about on the chair moaning. He was breathing heavily and his face was flushed. The-boy-who-lived looked seriously ill.

“Potter, are you ok? Do you need to go to the infirmary?”

Deep emerald eyes gazed into his obsidian ones and Snape saw the pupils were heavily dilated, not in pain, in lust.

“What's the meaning of this Mister Potter?” he asked in as icy a voice he could manage.

“I’m sorry Professor, it was a bet, a dare. I didn’t mean for it to go this far.”

“What are you talking about boy?”

“This.”

Snape watched Potter as he moved his robes to one side (trying to avoid thinking of the tent he just saw) and turned around. Severus felt his own cock harden as he watched the beautiful young man in front of him drop his trousers and bend over. Snape gasped audibly at the site in front of him and nearly came just from looking. The Gryffindor Golden Boy had a lime green butt-plug buried deep in his ass.

Snape reached down to touch his aching hardness as he watched the young mans arse contract around the plug. Hardly able to help himself, Severus reached out with his other hand and tugged it gently. Potter moaned wantonly deep in his throat.

“Well, Potter. Aren’t you a dirty little bitch?”

“Yes, Sir,” Harry gasped.

Snape reached down with one hand and started rubbing Potters hardness through the smoothness of his robes while fondling his own balls and cock.

“Turn around, Potter, I want you facing me.”

Potter turned around to look at his Professor, who had by now removed his erection from the confines of his clothes.

“Touch yourself Potter, I want to watch you jerk off.”

Snape watched Harry’s smooth hand run up the full length of his dick, stroking gently then harder and faster. Throughout this Snape had not touched himself, just watching Harry was almost making him come and he wanted to fuck this boy tonight, he wanted to own him, so it wouldn’t be good to end the fun too early. He watched Harry bucking and groaning, thrusting his hips hard into his hand, holding onto the chair with the other hand to steady himself. He saw the look on Harry’s face and knew instantly he was going to orgasm.

“Stop Potter,” he commanded. “The only way you’re going to come tonight is if you have my permission.”

Amazingly Harry did stop. Although Severus could see him still thrusting occasionally as if the air itself was friction enough to make him come. Snape leaned down and squeezed the base of Potters erection hard to try and ease the boy’s discomfort. He saw the slightly more relaxed look on Potters face and knew that he had at least bought himself a few more minutes before he would orgasm.

“Now Harry, I’m going to ask you some questions, and I want you to answer them ‘yes’ or ‘no Professor’. Let us never forget who is in charge here.”

“Yes, Professor.”

“Do you want me to touch you?”

“Yes, Professor.”

“Do you want me to suck you?”

“Yes, Professor.”

“Do you want me to fuck you, Potter?”

“Yes, Professor.”

“Do you want me to make you come?”

“Yes, Professor,” Harry whimpered.

Snape felt his already hard cock twitch with each of these admissions. Who knew the-boy-who-lived would be kinky?

“You will say not one word to me throughout this encounter unless instructed to, do you understand?”

“Yes, Professor.”

Snape knelt down in front of Potter and took in the sight in front of him. He had no wish to see Potters body knowing he could come almost instantly just looking at the taught flesh and rippling muscles. Instead he concentrated on the hard, throbbing need in front of him. Potter was a decent size, long and pale achingly hard. Precum glistened on the tip and Snape reached out with one finger to spread it along the length. Potters grunt of pleasure turned quickly into a sharp yelp as Snape swallowed the hard length of flesh before him. He ran his tongue hungrily along the underside tracing the vein from root to tip with his hot mouth. He felt Potters hands in his hair and started bobbing his head gently, speeding up when Harry started humping his mouth. Snape stopped or one brief second to ask a question.

“Are you enjoying this, boy?”

“God, yes, Professor.”

Snape went back to his ministrations and hummed along the length of his penis. He felt Harry start to buck into him and opened his mouth to catch the salty seed as it spurted from the cock buried deep in his throat. Never missing a drop, Snape swallowed the gift as Potter collapsed onto the floor in front of him.

“Did you like that Potter?” Harry only moaned, words not coming to him at this time. Snape slapped the boy’s thigh sharply. “I asked you a question Mister Potter and you should know by now that I expect a response.”

“Yes, Professor” Harry grunted as he tried to lift himself from the floor.

“No, no, Mister Potter, you will do quite nicely just exactly where you are.”

Snape grinned as he watched the young man in front of him roll onto his stomach and push his bare arse into the air. The boy’s trousers had collected in a pool at his ankles and the view of the smooth globes was partly restricted by the robes Harry still wore. Snape could still, of course, see the lime green butt-plug protruding from Potters tight hole. Severus could feel his cock pulsing at the sight of the unspoken obedience in front of him.

“Do you want me to fuck you Harry? Do you want to feel my cock deep inside your pretty little ass?”

“Yes, Professor,” Harry groaned, shaking his butt slightly and clenching his tight ring around the plug inside him. “Don’t you want to feel how tight I am Professor? Don’t you want to know what it feels like inside of me?”

Snape groaned and yanked the toy out of Potters sweet hole. He saw Harry instantly become hard again at the feeling of being emptied, his whole body trembling at what he knew was coming. Snape didn’t bother with any kind of preparation. He knew the boy would be wide open and ready for him having had his toy in all afternoon. He quickly lubricate his cock with a single thought and placed it against the boys hole. Potter moaned deep in his throat and quickly pushed back against the older mans dick. With a cry, Snape entered Harry hard, fully sheathing himself with one thrust. Snape stopped, his cock buried deep in Potters arse. He knew if he started thrusting wildly, as he so desperately wanted to do, he would not last a minute. Potter started writhing against Snape’s cock, bucking back forcefully, determined to get the need in him released. Snape groaned loudly, a long drawn out moan that caused Harry to fuck back against him frantically.

“Potter you had better stop that right now or I will walk away and leave you unsatisfied,” Snape grated out.  
Potter stopped moving immediately. “Tell me what you want Harry, you dirty little harlot. Tell me explicitly, tell me what you need. Make me come without moving.” Snape could feel Potters tight ring pulsating against his cock. How he wanted this boy. “TELL ME,” Snape commanded. Harry collected his thoughts, breathing deeply.

“I want you to fuck me professor,” he whispered. “I want you to pound your cock into me. I want you to take me hard and fast. I want you to hit my sweet spot persistently. I want you to make me come. I want you to make me scream your name, please Professor, make me scream.”

At these words, all thought left Snape, he pulled himself out slowly, then slammed back in as hard as he could. Repeating this action he twisted himself slightly so he could hit Potters prostate. He heard a deep moan and knew he’d got the right spot. Holding onto Potters hips, his fingers digging in deeply, Snape fucked young Potter to within an inch of his life, repeatedly hitting his prostate with force. Feeling himself close to coming within this glorious tightness, he reached down and grabbed Potters own erection, pumping it hard in time to the thrusts he was pounding into his arse. Jerking the boy off as hard and as roughly as he was fucking him he felt the boy spasm and orgasm, his head thrown back, all over his hand and the floor in front of him. Potters wild abandon and the way he kept jerking back against his potions master was enough to cause Snape to come hard himself, moaning his name deeply. “Potter….” As Harry felt his Professors juice fill his already aching hole, Harry came again, screaming Snape’s name hoarsely. Snape felt Harry’s ass muscles contract around his softening cock and panting harshly and gasping for air, he collapsed against the still robed back of Harry.

They lay that way, unmoving, for several moments while each tried to collect themselves. Snape managed first and stood quietly, casting a quick cleaning spell wandlessly as he walked to the chair his young lover had recently been gripping and sank into it. Harry looked around and saw his Professor putting his now soft penis back inside his trousers. Taking his cue from Snape, Harry himself stood and tidied himself up. Looking questioningly at his Professor for further instructions. Snape's cold mask fell back over his face as he removed the lustful look he knew was plastered there.

“Well Potter, I hope you now realise what happens to people who play with toys in my class. You will have detention with me every night for the next month. Now leave me.”

Harry grinned as when, leaving the room, he heard, almost inaudibly, “And don’t forget to bring your other toys with you next time.”


End file.
